


Part-Time Romance

by LackingALife



Category: Part-Time Idol
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingALife/pseuds/LackingALife
Summary: So Lee Soo Hyun and Hyun Bin are getting close, right? Now their dating, right? They realize each others feelings, right?Not so fast, match maker, no one ever heard of a simple romance and someone like Lee Soo Hyun is gonna attract a lot of eyes and Hyun Bin will too!Kim Hee Jung is managing her raging temper, right? Now there are no problems, right? She can rap out her feelings, right?No way! That's WAY to simple! The world better be ready 'cause Kim Hee Jung is gonna get mad!Soo Ah is happy, right? No more stage fright, right? She has her friends, right?Of course not, fellow reader! Soo Ah is feeling lonely - Soo Hyun and Hyun Bin are always so close and in the crazy eyes of Soo Ah, Kim Hee Jung and Young Deuk are too! Soo Ah will try and get her first boyfriend! And old deals resurface...Young Deuk is all well and good, right? He's made it, right? All fine and dandy, right?Ha ha ha! I'm sure you saw this coming but NOTHING IS FINE! Young Deuk is starting to get eyes for Kim Hee Jung but she doesn't seem to notice! Also, she seems to be lashing out on him, even more! Has he done something wrong?Last but not least, Mr Jeong Tae Kyung is up to mischief again!





	Part-Time Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up but I will be re-editing this I was just really excited with the idea.

Soo Hyun slipped into the kitchen, cautious to avoid making any sound. Opening up the refrigerator, she was greeted with cool air and a small orange light lit up in the fridge. Shivering slightly, Soo Hyun reached for the bacon stuffed at the back of the fridge and the apple juice, bagels, cheese, tomatoes, scones and butter. Piling the assortment of food on the counter, she winced as the butter fell to the floor with a thud. Her heart raced and she refused to move, when there was no answer she sighed and scooped up the butter. She pulled closer at her fluffy bunny dressing gown - it was a gift from Hyun Bin - and her slippers squeaked across the floor as she cut the bagels into halves and popped them in the toaster. Lee Soo Hyun was going to prepare the best breakfast for her friends and they'd love it!  
Soo Hyun stepped back from her master piece. Four plates homed bagel sandwiches of tomato and cheese (the cheese melted slightly and the tomatoes somewhat cooked), two strips of just-right bacon and buttered scones and four glasses of apple juice. To be honest, preparing the breakfast had only taken a couple of minutes but it was the thought that counted - she was actually going to make pan cakes until she realised Young Deuk had used all the eggs with yesterday’s dinner of special fried rice with egg. Soo Hyun stifled a yawn and smiled at the plates proudly. Everyone was going to be so pleased! Soon everyone would be up and digging in and everything was just perfect! She sighed dreamily and got to cleaning the dishes, unaware that she had made four plates of food - not five - she had forgotten to include herself!

Hyun Bin sniffed the air. The smell of good food wafted into his nostrils. For a moment he looked around groggily, too tired to work out what was going on but then his eyes snapped open and he leapt from his bed. At the same time Young Deuk had done the same and the two looked at each other weary and at the same time asking one another if they smelt the same food. Hyun Bin gave a brief nod and the two raced from the room as fast as they could possibly go. Nearly there. The kitchen was so close. Just another corner! They could practically taste the food-!  
"What the hell do you think you’re doing?!" Kim Hee Jung yelled angrily. Hyun Bina and Young Deuk looked longingly towards the kitchen but didn't dare cross Angry Morning Kim.  
"We were just heading to the kitchen," Hyun Bin said, pulling out his phone, turning to face his camera so Hee Jung could be seen and snapping a selfie, "Do you mind if I post this?"  
"Of course I bloody hell mind if you post that! I'm in pyjamas!" Hee Jung cried furiously, she was wearing an eye mask that was pulled up off her face and a leopard print pyjama top and shorts with pink fluff lining it.  
"It's not my fault if you wear embarrassing pyjamas," Hyun Bin said calmly.  
"Oh ho! So now I have to be prepared for a photo shoot even when I sleep?!" Hee Jung huffed, the steam of her anger leaving as she turned to sarcasm.  
"Chill guys, we just want to eat!" Young Deuk said, grabbing Hyun Bins phone before he could do something he might regret. Hyun Bin sighed and held his hand out for his phone.  
"No way! Not until we eat!" Young Deuk said raising the phone above his head - a fruitless act because Hyun Bin was practically a giant.  
"Whats all the fuss, you guys?" Soo Ah asked yawning as she closed the door to her room firmly.  
"I just wanna eat breakfast!" Young Deuk cried. Hyun Bin and Hee Jung were arguing over when Hyun Bin could take photos and Hyun Bins point was; they're not photos - they're selfies.  
"Well then breakfast is served," Soo Hyun said smiling as she waved them all in.  
"Your a star, you know that?" Hyun Bin said starry eyed as he saw the food before him. Soo Hyun blushed and turned away. Everyone sat down and began helping themselves, then Soo Hyun's face fell.  
"Oh."  
"Whats wrong?" Soo Ah asked stuffing her face.  
"I seem to have forgotten my food," Soo Hyun giggled feeling sheepish and honestly sad. "Oh well... I wasn't hungry anyway..." Just then Soo Hyun's stomach growled loudly much to her horror.  
"You can share mine." Hyun Bin said, patting an empty chair next to him. 

"Thank you, Hyun Bin but I shouldn't...."

"You should," Hee Jung said, "It's sweet. And it means Hyun Bin gets less food and I'm all for his suffering..."  
"Hey! Not nice! Let me see what my viewers think..." Hyun Bin trailed off as Soo Hyun sat by him and took a strip of bacon.  
"So guys, I've been working on some dance lessons and I was wondering... when’s the next big song gonna happen?" Young Deuk questioned.  
"What do you mean?" Hee Jung asked taking a bite from a scone.  
"Well I mean, when are we gonna start working on another song?" Young Deuk said.  
"Yeah, I've been wondering too," Soo Ah agreed.  
"We can't turn to my brother anymore," Soo Hyun said unsurely.  
"Uh guys?" Hyun Bin asked.  
"Shut up, can't you see the adults are talking about something important?" Hee Jung said sarcastically. Soo Ah muffled a laugh.  
"But where can we get a new musician? How much money are we looking at here?" Young Deuk said worried.  
"Well, I know a bit about it," Soo Hyun said.  
"Guys!" Hyun Bin yelled. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Hyun Bin.  
"What is it, Hyun Bin?" Soo Hyun asked kindly.  
"I have ten million followers."

 

"WHAAAAAAT?!"


End file.
